Caroline and The Day After
by wliu81
Summary: Caroline wakes up the next morning after spending the previous night in Richard’s bed. Will Richard make his move on Caroline thus, will she finally succumb to his sweet, sensitive emotions? follows on from Caroline and The Perfect Record in Season 2. Tho


**CAROLINE AND THE DAY AFTER  
**

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**K+ **

**Humour/Drama/Romance **

**Series 2 **

**Word count: 2,152 **

**Chapters: 3 **

**Written in : October 14th 2006 **

**Summary: Caroline wakes up the next morning after spending the previous night in Richard's bed. Will Richard make his move on Caroline; thus, will she finally succumb to his sweet, sensitive emotions? **

**Additional Author's Notes: This follows on from _Caroline and The Perfect Record_ in Season 2. Thoughts in italics **

**Chapter 1: **

Caroline: (wakes up to discover she'd been sleeping on Richard's bed): Man, I feel as if a huge bomb exploded in my head! Where am I? (sees him in his robe, which he leaves untied and thus showing off his gorgeous upper body) _Damn! Richard is so gorgeous! Okay Caroline you have to snap out of this!! _

Richard: Caroline, you need to go back and get some extra rest. You shouldn't be up anyway

Caroline: But Richard, I am supposed to be at work. Besides, I need to earn my living. What about the strips?

Richard: Look, everything will be taken of. Just let me handle everything okay? Besides, I phoned the syndicator and Del earlier this morning, as well as telling them what had happened last night and they said that there was no need for us to go to work today. (pulls a black sweater over his head)

Caroline: But Richard

Richard: Care, sweetie, don't say anything. Trust me- just stay put until I return

Caroline: Oh okay. But Richard

Richard: Yes Caroline

Caroline: Promise you'll be back soon

Richard: I'll promise. I'll see you later. Bye. (he then closes the door)

Caroline: Yeah I'll see you later (drifts off back to sleep)

(Caroline's apartment- Annie, Del, Charlie and Joe are present and expecting Caroline and Richard to show up)

Joe: So where's Caroline, guys?

Annie: Like you really care?

Joe: Actually I do. Besides, what does that supposed to mean?

Annie: You know very well what I mean Joe. Or have you forgotten already you creep?!

Del: Okay, look I have no idea what you two are arguing about, but man this has to be interesting!

Charlie: Yeah otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now. No, wait a minute; I should be as I have a special delivery for Caroline to sign!

Joe: Oh I get it now. You know, this is something I don't have to discuss with either of you. And besides, it's none of your business

Del: Well, actually when it involves Caroline it sure becomes our business

Charlie: Yeah kiddo!

Annie: You tell him what for Del! I mean, how could you do that to her. Sleeping with your ex behind Caroline's back and even more stupid, telling it to her to her face?!

Del: Joe slept with his girlfriend whilst he was with Caroline? Man, you're such an idiot! In fact, you're more of an idiot than me!

Charlie: Well, almost!

Annie: And Caroline is so hurt right now I don't believe for one second that she wants to see you ever again after what you did to her

Joe: Well, I'd rather that I heard that from Caroline than from you, Annie

(Richard enters and stares at Joe in an evil way, almost as if he ought to go and strangle him to death)

Richard: Joe, my word, what a surprise it is to find you here. I thought you were going to be at kindergarten with the rest of the 3-year-olds playing doctors and nurses. And I see that you don't have your 'doctor kit' with you

Joe: Look Richard, if this is about what happened to Caroline, then what can I say other than I'm sorry. Besides, I want to see her

Richard: When are you going to get it? Don't you think it is a little too late for that? Saying sorry? Caroline doesn't want to see you. In fact a bit of advice from me, well, us to be precise-stay well away from Caroline

Joe: Or what? Look Richard, I can go and see her when I feel like it

Richard: I don't think so

Joe: Oh but I can

Richard: Joe, why couldn't you just stick to dating girls of your age?

Annie: Like for instance, those who are 10!

Del: Beside, they wouldn't mind having you around to play with their Barbie dolls

Charlie: And why do you intend on skipping classes all of a sudden? Oh yeah, it's because you keep coming here all of the time! That's not very good now, is it?!

Joe: You lot are immature and insane

Annie: Look who's talking Dr Do Little; or should that be, 'Dr do it with your ex?!'

Joe: You can all go to hell. Richard, don't make me regret doing something that I shouldn't

Richard: Joe, just get the hell out

Joe: fine I'll go. But I have to do one more thing (as he turns and leaves he punches Richard out and he is lying on the floor)

Annie: Oh my God, Richie, are you okay?

Del: Richard, are you still there?

Richard: (as he tries to get up) Just about

Annie: Well Del, don't just stand there: hit the S.O.B

Del: What me?

Annie: Yeah you!

Del: Oh okay (shrugs his shoulders and then lands a sucker punch, sending Joe flying to the other side of the room). Ow! Man that hurt a lot!

Annie: And take that, Joe!

Charlie: Del, I didn't know you hit like a mean

Del: Me neither, as I had always believed that I would hit like Annie, ahem, a woman

Annie: I heard that Del! Take that back!

Joe: Argh! My nose! You broke my nose!!

Richard: Good! As you deserved it, you double crossing ass! Del, I owe you one

Del: Really? Ah, don't mention it! Well, in fact as you're being nice, Richard, how's about we go…

Richard: Not now you moron!

Del: Oh okay then!

Joe: That's it! I'm not going to waste any more with you goons. I'm outta here! And I know where you all live! (points to the door number) its this apartment 2B! (slams the door)

Annie: Pah! That clown just said that we all live in this apartment when that's not true!

Charlie: Plus, he got the room number wrong- he said 2B when it's actually 2A! Ha! What a dumb ass!

Richard: Anyway, thanks you guys as I, well Caroline appreciates all of you being here for her

Del: That's what we're here for. 24 hours, 7 days a week, 365 days a year…

Annie: Oh Del, just shut up! Richard, I think you need to go the hospital and get that nose checked out, just to make sure that idiot didn't break it

Richard: Look, its fine. There's nothing broken whatsoever. Stop being concerned about me and be supportive to Caroline, instead. She's the one who's had a rough time of it so far- not me

Del: Yeah you're right, Richard

Annie: I agree with you on this one too

Charlie: Me three!

Richard: Well, now I better be heading back to my apartment to see how Caroline's faring at the moment

Annie: so what are you standing there for? Go now Richie?

Richard: Okay, I'll see you guys later

Annie: Del, Charlie: Later

**Chapter 2: **

(Scene: Caroline comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel)

Richard: Caroline I'm back! Oh I'm sorry, I should look away. (turns around) Look, I didn't realize you were in the bathroom

Caroline: It's okay really. Though hey, I've seen Annie naked

Richard: (sarcastically) Caroline, please! That image of Annie wearing nothing on would have me running all the way to the other side of the world, in a flash!

Caroline: You okay?

Richard: Yeah, well I ran into trouble i.e. Joe and as you can probably tell I came out of it looking somewhat worse

Caroline: oh my goodness, your face; you're bleeding. What happened?

Richard: Caroline, the answer to your first question is I got punched and secondly I am okay. Besides, I am supposed to be the one looking after you

Caroline: Well, we can both look after one another

Richard: I suppose so; we can and we will

Caroline: And so do you have a first aid kit lurking around in here?

Richard: Yeah, it's in the bathroom cupboard top left

(Caroline takes out a first aid box and goes back to sit next to Richard)

Caroline: Okay Richard. You need to hold still while I fix you up

Richard: Alright. Caroline…

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: Joe was asking me where you were

Caroline: And what did you say to him?

Richard: I told him that you didn't want to see him again. Why? Did I do the right thing?

Caroline: Yes you did. Thank you Richard; thank you for going into all this trouble for me

Richard: Trouble? Nah, this wasn't any trouble at all

Richard: But Caroline, why me? You could've turned to Annie or even Del. Though either of them would've been hell!

Caroline: Well, for once Annie is a woman and secondly Del is a typical man's man. Besides, I needed someone who had an emotional side attached to them and then out of the blue, there was you!

Richard: Well, that's really sweet and considerate of you, Caroline. Actually, I'm glad that there's one person such as you who would speak up for me and support me and who'd go to great lengths to do this

Caroline: Richard, don't move! (wipes the blood from his nose) there you go

Richard: So how are you feeling?

Caroline: Slightly better, although I want to take a break from guys for a while

Richard: (surprised) You are?

Caroline: Well, I've yet to find the one I want to settle down with, and as for Joe, let's just say I was stupid to have got involved with him in the first place

Richard: Um, Caroline, do you want to see some of my paintings?

Caroline: That'll be great! Sure Richard, why not

Richard: Okay that's settled then.

**Chapter 3: **

Caroline: And so you painted all of these?

Richard: Yeah, every one of them. So what do you think?

Caroline: Well, I have no prior knowledge of modern art, and so if you want an expert opinion from someone as knowledgeable as yourself, then perhaps your best bet is someone life Hilton Trainer

Richard: What, the art critic Hilton Trainer?

Caroline: Yes him Richard

Richard: Caroline, you've got to be kidding me! That man is a pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed son of a bitch that has ever walked on the face of this planet!

Caroline: And so I take that as a no then! Though Richard, this is a while since I saw you in this mood!

Richard: Well Caroline, just don't ever mention Hilton Trainer's name, ever again. As he just makes my flesh crawl

Caroline: Okay. I won't. Ever. Promise

Richard: Good

Caroline:… And so you're gonna meet Hilton Trainer?

Richard: (agitated) Caroline!

Caroline: Alright! I won't bring it up again

Richard: Anyhow, Caroline I'd love to know your opinion on these paintings and I'm sure you have something positive but helpful to say about them. Besides, remember that one time when you told me that it was okay of me to bring along one of my paintings to work? And you said something constructive about it?

Caroline: It wasn't me Richard! All I could recall was Del saying it made him feel cosy

Richard: Caroline, forget Del's opinion! And so… wait a minute! Del said it was cosy?!

Caroline: Um yeah, I think. Must've been the red he was referring to

Richard: Then again, he could've been talking about his parents's fireplace in the living room!

Caroline: Good guess Richard! Good guess!

Richard You sound somewhat bright and cheery today and back to your own self' again

Considering what Joe did to you 2 nights ago. I'm sorry Caroline

Caroline: Sorry for what? Richard this wasn't your fault

Richard: Yeah, well ever since I first saw him I'd always sensed that there was something about that guy that really irked me; so immature, so peppy, so urgh! God, he makes me sick!! But I am glad that you have moved on from him

Caroline: You know Richard, I blame myself for ever associating myself with him

Richard: Caroline, don't be so hard on yourself. You're well rid of him and hey, I'm proud of you as you did the right thing

Caroline: Thanks. Oh and Richard

Richard: Yes Caroline

Caroline: I need a hug

Richard: Sure thing

(As they embrace in each other's arms, Richard starts to tense up)

Caroline: Richard, what is it?

Richard: Um, I am kinda feeling a little tense about doing this

Caroline: Well, don't be. Hey, just relax, okay?

Richard: Okay

(suddenly they share a tender moment; Caroline and Richard silently and briefly sit opposite each other with her arms draped over his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist. The two stare at the window, and then turn to each other)

Richard: Caroline

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: Does this feel good to you?

Caroline: It sure does

Richard: You really think so?

Caroline: Yeah

Richard: Good, now kiss me!

Caroline: I will

(the two kiss and hence, the pair continue this in bed!)

THE END


End file.
